Increased Sense
One or more senses is very acute, allowing the mutant to sense things others may not. Increased Vision: This allows the mutant to see things as far as 3 miles away if there is a clear line of sight. This mutation comes with the benefit of ultraviolet vision and night vision. Other vision-based enhancements includes: Night Vision, Thermal Vision and Ultraviolet Vision. (see below) Increased Hearing: A character may distinguish even the quietest sounds at a range of 180 feet. This also allows the mutant to pick out sounds from a jumble of noises. Mutants with increased hearing cannot be surprised because they will always hear any movement in their vicinity, and they can listen at a door with success on a roll of 1-5 on 1d6. Anther hearing-based enhancement includes: Echolocation. (see below) Increased Smell: A mutant with this mutation can pick up scents at 180 feet and tell the difference between various smells even if some seem overwhelming to others. Creatures that are upwind can never surprise this character. Increased Touch: This increased sense grants +10% to technology rolls. Increased Taste: This ability does not have a range, but it ensures that a character cannot be poisoned and will always be able to tell by tasting whether something is capable of being eaten for nourishment. Other altered/enhanced senses include: Echolocation: The mutant has the ability to gather information on his surroundings by using a type of natural sonar. The mutant must emit a noise (some kind of clicking or speech will do), which then reverberates off of the surface of any surrounding objects or creatures, is picked up by an external sense organ and translated into a rough, colorless picture of all objects in the mutant’s surroundings. This allows the character to interact with the surroundings as if he has sight, even if he does not have eyes or regular sight is obscured. This does not allow the mutant to see through objects, nor will it allow him to read text or see pictures. This works for a range of 90 feet, or 270 feet if the character also has the increased hearing mutation. Mutants with this ability will have a better chance of striking an opponent, receiving a +2 to hit in combat. Night Vision: Individuals with this mutation can see in complete darkness to a range of 60 feet by utilizing minute amounts of available light. Vision is in black and white only, and does not function in utter darkness underground, since some small light must be present (starlight, moonlight), even if it is so dim normal sight does not perceive it. Thermal Vision: The character can see the heat generated by living beings, heat-emitting weapons, or other natural heat sources. This vision functions to a distance of 60’ if the mutant has ordinary vision as well, or to 90’ if thermal vision is the only form of sight the mutant possesses (the eyes emit infrared radiation to boost the distance). If a mutant has ordinary vision and thermal vision, the thermal vision is only usable in darkness, and it takes 1 round to transition between them. Immense flashes of heat or those coming from close proximity to the character can be overwhelming, blinding the character for 2d4 rounds. Ultraviolet Vision: The character can see the UV spectrum and will be able to see objects that emit this type of energy. This spectrum includes gamma radiation, x-rays, and other high intensity radiation. As a result, a character with this vision can see if areas have a high level of background radiation. At night, this vision allows a character to see to a distance of 300’. Since this vision relies on heavy background radiation, it is not useful underground unless there is a source of radiation for illumination. If a mutant has ordinary vision and ultraviolet vision, the ultraviolet vision is only usable in darkness, and it takes 1 round to transition between each form. Unique Sense: The mutant with a unique sense may detect certain kinds of phenomenon that are not detectable by the usual senses. These might include the ability to “feel” radiation to a distance of 60’, “smell” water within a mile, or sense when certain kinds of weather are imminent. The player and Mutant Lord may devise an appropriate sense, and what its range will be. Some senses may have corresponding new organs. See also: Sensory Deficiency for equivalent drawbacks. Category:Mutations Category:Physical Mutations Category:Beneficial Mutations